A Shakin' Little Romp
by countrygirl2005
Summary: Daniel's working late and Vala wants to have fun.  Imagine that.  D/V established, romance, fluff, humor.


Summary: Daniel's working late and Vala wants to have fun. Imagine that. D/V established, romance, fluff, humor.

A/N: I got this idea listening to _Country Girl (shake it for me)_ by Luke Bryan. You don't have to listen to the song to follow the story but it would be more fun to do both.

Rated: T for adult situations

As always, a huge thanks to my awesome beta : )

A Shakin' Little Romp

"Okay, darling…time to stop for the night." Vala bounced happily into Daniel's office.

Trying to stay focused he did his best not to look at her. "I'm almost done, sweetheart…just one more line to translate." He could see just enough in his peripheral vision. _Holy Crap_, _that's a lot of skin. Resist Daniel! Don't look or you'll never finish this tonight. _

She stood in front of his desk and leaned forward giving a perfect view of her cleavage. "Daannnieelll," Vala whispered in a sultry voice.

_Finish the line Daniel, finish the, ah I can't take it anymore!_ Finally looking up, his eyes widened. "Vala! What are you wearing? Close the door before someone sees you."

She wore a pair of Daisy Duke's and a blue and white plaid shirt she had strategically tied just under her bust revealing most of her midriff. A ponytail topped it all off.

"You like?"

Slowly looking her over, desire began to build deep within him. "Oh yeah." Doing his best to avoid further temptation his brows furrowed, features becoming serious. "But that's not the point…we're on duty and why aren't you in BDU's?"

She slammed her hands on her hips. "Because Daniel, it's late, I'm off duty and you should be too."

"Late? What, what time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock or twenty two one hundred hours or however that works." She waved a hand in the air. "Anyway, everyone else has gone home or to their quarters…even Sam has 'called it a night' as earth people put it. And as for the translation, it doesn't have to be completed until tomorrow at noon or twelve p.m. or twelve one hundred hours or whatever. Now, come on darling, time for a little fun."

"Okay, okay, you win." He put his hands up in defeat. "So, what do you want to do?" _Like I don't already know. _

"Here, play this." She handed him a CD.

"What is it?"

"A CD silly, even I know that."

"I meant, what's on it?"

"Hello? Music…you know Daniel, to be so smart, you sure can be dense."

Covering his face with both hands, he sighed. "Ok, what song is on this disk?"

"A new country one that Cameron introduced me to. Come on, let's dance!" she smiled brightly.

"Dance? What? Nope, sorry, I don't dance."

"Come on darling. The song is cute, it's called _Country Girl (shake it for me)_."

"Vala, I don't have any rhythm."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine, I don't have any dancing rhythm."

"Daniel?"

"Vala?"

"Daniel?"

He removed his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm telling you, I don't have any good moves."

"Again, I beg to differ."

"Vala."

"Pllleeaasse?" She pouted, leaning way over his desk, nibbling his lip.

"Um, nope."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to watch me."

As the song began, Vala caught on to the beat, moving with the music. Each time the lyrics "country girl shake it for me girl, shake it for me girl, shake it for me" played, she would turn her six to Daniel and shake her hips vigorously from side to side.

About half way through, Daniel grinned at her, waggling his brows. "You know, if you keep this up, we're not going to make it home tonight?"

"Oh really?" Vala smirked seductively, continuing to dance.

"Yep."

Before the song ended he bolted from his desk going straight for his wife, no longer able to fight his desire.

Their lips met in a brief sexy kiss.

"Vala, the way I feel right now, we'll be doing good to make it back to our quarters."

"Who says we have to, darling?" She purred.

For once Daniel didn't have very many books on his desk and what few he had, Vala sent flying with a one arm sweep.

"Vala, what are you doing?"

"You said we'd be doing good to make it to our quarters." She winked.

"But the document…ah screw it." His need for her erupting like lava, Daniel moaned pulling her even closer. "I want you."

"I'm yours." She leapt into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Her legs locking around his waist as he grabbed her six.

Sitting her on the desk he cupped her face. His tone husky, he whispered, "love you." Giving her no time to respond, Daniel covered her lips with his. Tongue plunging deep, he devoured her mouth.

Vala rid Daniel of his jacket then combed her fingers through his hair, returning his kiss with the same intensity.

When they came up for air, Daniel began a trail of loving kisses down her neck.

"Love you, too." Vala moaned trying to catch her breath. She arched back to give him access.

His mouth continued exploring downward, hands soon following suit. Traveling from her heaving cleavage to bare midriff, picking up where the Daisy Dukes left off on smooth taut thighs.

The thought of being intimate in such a risky place, his less than private office, only added more fuel to their fire. Looking deep into her lust filled eyes, Daniel began to untie her shirt. All the while her hands slid down his chest to find and loosen the hem of his shirt. His mouth soon found her neck again, nibbling, suckling, tongue grazing.

A blissful "umm, Daniel" escaped her.

"WHOA! Jackson, princess, get a room would ya'?"

The couple jumped, Vala coming off the desk sending Daniel stumbling back words.

"Crap!" Daniel grimaced with irritation. Catching himself on a nearby bookcase.

Meanwhile, straightening her clothes and regaining her composure, Vala tried to make light of the situation. "Look around you Cameron, we've got a room. See," she waved a hand around, "four walls and a door. I'm beginning to think that all the men on base are going wonko. Daniel didn't know what a CD was and you apparently don't know what a room is. How very disturbing. Besides that, what's the big deal? We're married and off duty. Why shouldn't we be able to fraternize?"

"Ah, no, no more images." Cam held a hand out as if to say stop. "Get a room is just an expression, I just meant close the door or go to your quarters."

"Why don't you say what you mean?"

Finally recovered, Daniel glanced quickly between Cam and Vala, completely dumbfounded.

"Just, please…go somewhere private. Here, your quarters, your car…no not your car there are windows, your place, heck…go to another planet if you want. I don't care, just close the door. I'm outta here, good night." He continued on his way.

"Well, darling?" Vala leaned against the desk enticingly crossing one leg over the other.

"Well, what?" His expression going from dumbfounded to confused.

"Desk, bed, or another planet?"

"Huh? You still want to?"

"I most certainly do."

"Of course you do."

"Why not?"

"You've gotta be kidding me. For starters, Cam caught us. A bit of a mood killer don't you think?"

"Wasn't that bad."

"Awkward though."

"At least we weren't naked yet."

"Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"You know."

"What?"

"Vala."

"Naked?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong, darling? Am I turning you on again?"

"Yep."

"Where to?"

"Bed?"

"Let's go."

"Okie dokie."

Passing a disgusted Cam along the way, they made a bee-line for their quarters without another word.


End file.
